1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test socket for camera modules, and more particularly, to a test socket for camera modules, which enables automated inspection of camera modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, most mobile communication terminals are provided with a miniature camera to which a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) or a charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensor is applied.
For miniature cameras, a camera module is manufactured by mounting a CMOS or CCD image sensor on a printed circuit board (PCB) and assembling a lens and a housing thereto, and is finally electrically connected to a flexible PCB for electrical communication with the outside. Then, the finished camera module is tested to verify normal operation thereof.
To verify normal operation of the camera module, the camera module is positioned at a location separated a predetermined distance from a screen of a monitor, and controlled to photograph a test image when the test image is displayed on the screen of the monitor. Then, an operator manually determines whether the camera module normally operates through inspection of the photographed image.
One example of techniques related to the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1019417 (published on Mar. 7, 2011) entitled “TEST SOCKET FOR CAMERA MODULES”.